Deber
by Kaith Jackson
Summary: Diez años tras la guerra de la Independencia, a Inglaterra le llega una carta muy misteriosa que le hace embarcarse sin pensarlo dos veces a París. ¿Con quién se reunirá? ¿Habrá podido olvidar a América, su gran amor?
1. Carta

Bueno, primero me presento, soy A-chan y ya era hora que publicara el primer capítulo, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo va esto. Seguramente mejoraré con el tiempo, pero espero que les guste al menos.

Comentad si queréis, acepto toda clase de críticas ^^

**Disclaimer: **esta historia no me pertenece, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ella, simplemente la estoy haciendo por diversión.

_*Nota: este fanfic tratará tanto de la Guerra de la Independencia (1783) como diez años después, con lo cual el primero estará en letra normal y el segundo en letra cursiva para diferenciarlos._

_**Año 1793**_

_**Londres**_

_ El sol estaba ya escondido entre los edificios cuando yo había terminado mi jornada de trabajo. Había acabado mis asuntos económicos, había ajustado las cuentas para no subir aún más los impuestos, pero a cambio había tenido que rebajar un poco el sueldo de la Guardia Real._

_Guardé la carpeta para entregársela al rey en una de mis estanterías de cristal, de manera que al cerrarla, mi reflejo me devolvió la mirada. No había cambiado nada en estos años, mi mayor orgullo había sido esos ojos verdes brillantes y mi pelo rubio perfectamente peinado… mi mayor desesperación, eran mis cejas grandes que me afeaban la cara hasta convertirme en algo parecido a un homo erectus, incluso había pensado dejarme bigote, al estilo inglés, pero era imposible, más pelo en mi cara haría que todos mis puntos fuertes se fueran al garete. Y yo, sobre todo, debía parecer un señor._

_A pesar de que mi despacho estaba a rebosar de papeles con asuntos que debía revisar con urgencia, me tomé un respiro para tomar una taza de té. Llamé a Sebastian con una campanita, para avisarle de que ya podía traerme mi té de menta con un toque de limón, como a mí me gustaba. Sebastian apareció apenas diez segundos después de que lo llamara con la bandeja con té con pastas, llenando la habitación con su dulce aroma._

_-Lamento haber tardado, señor. –Se disculpó, dejando la bandeja en la mesa de mi escritorio._

_-No pasa nada, Sebastian. Déjeme hoy prepararme el té, que hace bastante tiempo que no lo hago. Por favor, dígame mi agenda mientras tanto._

_-Señor, lamento decirle que ha muerto su buen amigo John Hunter, el funeral será esta tarde en su casa de campo._

_-Vaya, estaba muy mayor, debo presentar mis respetos a su mujer, seguramente estará destrozada por la notica. Su hijo ¿cuántos años tenía?_

_-Dos años, señor._

_-Sin duda el experimento de "inseminación artificial" fue todo un éxito. Hasta yo dudaba que lo consiguiera. –Tomé un sorbo de mi té y probé una pasta de nueces y frutos secos. –Prepáreme el carruaje a las ocho, podré estar ahí para el velatorio. Y cómpreme unas flores, Sebastian, tanto para John como para la viuda._

_-Muy bien, señor. –Sebastian salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido, pero llamó poco tiempo después. –Lamento interrumpirle de nuevo, señor, pero se me olvidaba decirle que ha llegado una carta para usted._

_-¿Una carta? Envíasela al rey Jorge III, Sebastian. Ya sabes que yo nunca tengo correspondencia._

_-No, señor. Esta carta no es para el rey, sino es para usted señor. Mire, pone su nombre._

_Observé la carta con detenimiento, el remitente había escrito: __Inglaterra__ en letras doradas, a mí se me cayó la taza de los labios y cayó al suelo, dividiéndose en pequeños trozos de porcelana._

_-¡Señor! ¿Se ha hecho daño?_

_-¿Tiene remitente, Sebastian? –Sebastian negó con la cabeza, seguramente preocupado por las reacciones que veía en mí en esos momentos. –Démela, Sebastian._

_No tenía remitente, pero estaba marcada con cera, con una figura que sólo yo reconocí: una pirámide con un ojo. Ni siquiera cogí un abrecartas para ver su contenido. Estaba tan nervioso que no me podía controlar, el corazón me latía muy rápido y había aguantado la respiración hasta ponerme rojo, solamente pude respirar otra vez cuando por fin vi su letra._

_ 4 de Agosto de 1793_

_Amado Inglaterra,_

_Será el día 3 de noviembre donde todo empezó._

_Te esperaré._

_Firmado:_

_X_

_-Haz mis maletas, Sebastian. –Le ordené, doblando la carta muy cuidadosamente y guardándomela en el bolsillo._

_-¿Señor? –Me preguntó, cada vez más confundido._

_-Nos vamos a París. De inmediato._

**Año 1783**

Era una noche muy fría, llena de nubes negras que tapaban los últimos rayos de sol. Estábamos en un prado alejado de la mano de Dios, no podía haber sido de otro modo ya que ninguno queríamos que el pueblo sufriera las consecuencias de aquella guerra. Él estaba frente a mí, con un escuadrón de capitanes insolentes que me miraban con desprecio, capitanes que, por cierto, venían de distintos países. Había hecho falta tres países para desafiarme: Estados Unidos, España y Francia. Estaba seguro que si América no se hubiera aliado con mis mayores enemigos, no hubiera podido ganar esta guerra como la estaba ganando.

Yo, mientras tanto, estaba solo.

-Escucha Inglaterra. –Después de todo, América me desafiaba ¡a mí! Yo era el rey de los mares y los continentes. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ni siquiera después de años de eterna guerra. –Después de todo, escojo la libertad. Ya no soy un niño y tampoco tu hermano menor. Yo ahora mismo me independizo de ti.

Era cruel, horriblemente cruel oírlo de sus labios. Después de tantas amenazas por cartas, de tantos tratados sin firmar, me seguía pareciendo cruel que me lo echara en cara. Independizarse de mí. Yo, que le había cuidado como a alguien de mi familia, le había ayudado a crecer, le había consolado en sus pérdidas y siempre había estado con él en los momentos malos y buenos.

Le miré. Esos ojos azules que siempre me habían observado con admiración, ahora estaban ennegrecidos, apagados, muertos, y aquella perfecta cara que siempre me había sonreído, siempre dispuesto a ayudarme… tenía una expresión fría, pétrea, sin ninguna emoción.

Con todo el odio que pude reunir, cogí mi escopeta y me arremetí contra él, con tal fuerza que la suya salió disparada por los cielos hasta caer en algún punto que yo, a día de hoy, desconozco.

-¡No lo aceptaré! –Grité con todas mis fuerzas.

En ese momento, yo sólo tenía ojos para él. Por fin parecía que se había sorprendido un poco de este cambio de tornas, aunque no había cambiado mucho la situación ya que él tenía todavía militantes y yo estaba solo. Horriblemente solo.

Sonreí sarcásticamente.

-Por eso en el fondo eres ingenuo, idiota. –Le dije, aunque no sé todavía el motivo. Pensándolo mejor, esas palabras iban más bien destinadas a mí. Ingenuo por confiar en él, ingenuo por creer que estaría con él siempre, ingenuo por creer que él algún día llegaría a amarme.

De una cosa estaba seguro. El pueblo pedía la sangre de América a gritos, le odiaban con toda su alma, y yo debería hacer lo mismo, lo sabía, tenía sobradas razones para odiarle por aquella traición… Sin embargo…

No podía.

Bajé mi arma antes de que sus generales me mataran a tiros.

-¿Cómo podría disparar, imbécil? –Tiré el arma y me puse de rodillas. Llevaba días enteros sin dormir por culpa de aquella batalla y ya ni mis piernas me sostenían. –¿Por qué tiene que ser así, joder? –Y lloré. Lloré por el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos. Lloré por los buenos momentos que me había brindado el estar con él. Lloré por su sonrisa. Lloré por sus ojos azules. Lloré por la mano que le tendí aquella vez.

Lloré por el amor que sentía por América que jamás sería correspondido.

-Inglaterra… -Susurró mientras me miraba con tristeza. –A pesar de que solías ser tan grande…

Eso fue más de lo que pude soportar. Sentí que mi alma se hacía pedazos en mi interior y mi corazón estallaba de dolor. Sin embargo, acallé el alarido que estaba a punto de salir por mi boca. Me levanté como pude del suelo, mirándole desde abajo.

"A pesar de que solías ser tan grande." Me había dicho. Yo seguía siendo grande. Tenía una nación entera de patriotas que había luchado valientemente y aunque miles habían muerto, aún seguían llegando jóvenes que querían unirse a la guerra a pesar de que sabían lo que podían encontrarse.

Eso era amor por la patria. Y había hecho falta toda la fuerza de tres países para que Inglaterra se doblegara.

-Te veré en dos meses, América. –Le dije con la voz neutral. Intenté que no se me quebrara por la angustia. –Firmaré tu Independencia, pero hasta entonces no podrá haber más batallas. Si me entero de que has causado algún mal a un hombre de mi país, jamás firmaré el tratado y serás mío para siempre. Júralo.

-Lo juro. –Dijo él con convicción.

-Estas palabras están dicha antes los ojos de tus comandantes y ante los ojos de Dios. Si te queda algún ápice de honor, harás lo que te he dicho.

Y con esas palabras, me fui tambaleante a casa.

Tenía muy malas noticias que decirle a mi pueblo.


	2. París

Bueno, creo que tenéis toda la razón del mundo. Me pongo ante sus pies caballeros jajaja, he decidido modificar el capítulo, me parece que está muy seco todo, con lo de Inglaterra-niichan me parecía más gracioso, pero tenéis razón.

Y por cierto, MyobiXHitachiin , eso del artículo once me lo había inventado para añadir algo de drama a la historia, pero te puedo asegurar que lo del Louvre y el Palacio Versalles, los barcos en pleno Támesis y los otros artículos del Tratado, ocurrieron de verdad ;)

Un beso a todos!

**Disclaimer: **esta historia no me pertenece, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ella, simplemente la estoy haciendo por diversión.

_*Nota: este fanfic tratará tanto de la Guerra de la Independencia (1783) como diez años después, con lo cual el primero estará en letra normal y el segundo en letra cursiva para diferenciarlos._

oooooooo

_**Año 1793**_

_**Londres**_

_ Al final no había podido embarcar aquel mismo día ya que no había ningún barco que me llevara a Francia. Tuve que esperar casi una semana para conseguir un barco ya que con las tormentas que habían azotado el Canal de la Mancha aquellos días. Así que mientras tanto, adelantaba todo el trabajo que me era posible para estar todo el tiempo posible en París, casi no dormía, no comía, ni siquiera iba a fiestas de sociedad… aunque claro, tampoco lo hubiera podido hacer, con el nerviosismo que sentía al volverlo a ver. Sebastian se preocupó mucho por mí aquellos días, me mandó leche de amapola todos los días para que intentara dormir, pero ni siquiera me podía beber ese asqueroso líquido blanco_

_Por fin llegó el día que Sebastian me avisó que había llegado una galera cuyo destino era Francia, a Calais exactamente. Aquello era lo que había estado esperando. Le mandé a Sebastian que me comprara un billete de ida para esa galera y en cuanto salió, mandé a mi Ama de llaves a la búsqueda de su hijo._

_Cuando Oliver llegó, con su ropa harapienta y su mirada de cachorro abandonado me puse a su lado. A pesar de que el niño tenía doce años, su estatura era exactamente la mía, así que era perfecto para lo que tenía pensado._

_-Oliver, quítate la ropa. –Le ordené._

_-¿Señor? –Me preguntó, un tanto asustado._

_-No necesito que lo hagas aquí. En mis estancias encontrarás toda la ropa que quieras, quítate esa y ponte la mía. Ponte lo que quieras, yo te lo regalo a cambio de mi tu ropa._

_-¡Señor! Si necesita mi ropa, no hace falta que me dé nada a cambio. Yo se la regalo con mucho gusto._

_Ahí estaba, la actitud altruista que le caracterizaba a los hombres de mí país. En otro momento seguramente me hubiera sentido realmente orgulloso, pero en aquel momento me hacía sentir muy irritado. No había tiempo para formalismos._

_-Ten también diez libras esterlinas, pero haz lo que te he ordenado de inmediato._

_Oliver salió corriendo de mi despacho e hizo lo que le había mandado. Sin duda, su madre se asustaría cuando lo viera con mis vestimentas y con diez libras con los que darían de comer a su familia durante un par de semanas._

_Sebastian llegó con el billete. Debería de haberle avisado que quería una cabina humilde porque había comprado un billete de lujo. Bueno, era un error que podía remediar más tarde. Ordené a Sebastian que preparara mi maleta con unas pocas pertenencias y después seguí con mi trabajo. Debía acabar las financias de los meses atrasados, atender los mandatos del rey y preparar reuniones. No había ni un segundo que perder. El barco saldría en dos días._

**Año 1783**

Había sido más duro de lo que había pensado. El país estaba destrozado, el dinero que se había llevado la guerra no iba a ser devuelto además seguramente habría varias represalias económicas que sumiría a mi nación a la ruina durante varios años. Las mujeres que habían perdido hijos, maridos, hermanos y padres durante la guerra estaban inconsolables. Todos los esfuerzos que habían hecho sus hombres, no había servido para nada y ahora las mujeres debían hacer todo el trabajo.

Mientras, en mi despacho, intentaba ajustar los números, pero no salían las cuentas de ningún modo. El país entero se moría de hambre, las importaciones que nos llegaban debían de ser de Alemania o algún país del norte ya que España y Francia nos habían negado todo. Y aún así, el precio que debíamos de pagar era excesivo. Rácano de Alemania. Como siempre, quería sacar el mayor partido a la situación.

Pero también nosotros habíamos salido de esa situación miles de veces, muchas sin la ayuda de nadie. Inglaterra era un país fuerte, saldría adelante. De una manera u otra, pero saldría adelante.

Pero la situación estaba demasiado mal. En otras ocasiones, el país se había sentido más optimista y siempre el pueblo había tenido en su mente el avanzar, el no estancarse en el pasado y en levantar al país con el trabajo duro. Pero cada vez que salía a la calle, se encontraba con más casas vacías, locales cerrados y refriegas en las calles. Ya ni la recién nacida Guardia Real podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Alguien llamó cuidadosamente a mi puerta.

-¿Señor? –Me preguntó Sebastian. En su mano tenía mis maletas. –Deberíamos irnos ya, el barco sale en unas horas.

-Ya voy, Sebastian. –Observé las maletas. –¿En el interior hay alcohol?

-No, señor. Pero en el barco hay un restaurante.

-Perfecto. Pienso emborracharme hasta caer inconsciente. –No era normal en mí decir aquellas cosas a mi mayordomo, pero estaba tan decaído que ni siquiera recordaba cómo medir mis palabras…

-¡Inglaterra, por fin ya estás aquí! –Me recibió Francia en cuanto entré en su palacio. -¿Ha sido un camino cansado, mon frère?

-No. –Mentí. Hay que ver la hipocresía que debía que soportar. Francia-san me había traicionado de la peor forma posible y apenas tres años después de que empezara la guerra. Y ahora me recibía como si no hubiera ocurrido nada entre nosotros. -¿Ha llegado ya América?

-No, aún no. Pero todavía le quedan un par de días hasta el fin del ultimátum que le impusiste, mon ami. Creo que vendrá junto con España.

-¿Tampoco ha llegado España? –Esto era increíble. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que soportar esta impuntualidad de parte de ambos. -¿Por qué no firmo el tratado y ya lo firmarán ellos cuando lleguen?

-Non, c'est n'est pas possible, mon ami. Lo sabes perfectamente, Inglaterra. Debemos estar todos presentes a la firma del tratado para que los artículos no sean cambiados posteriormente.

Qué asco me daba Francia-san. Con esa rosa que lleva a todos sitios (¿será la misma rosa siempre?) esos aires de superioridad, ese egocentrismo. Su aspecto tampoco mejoraba mi pensamiento sobre él, el pelo rubio largo pedía a gritos que lo cortaran.

-¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta por París, Inglaterra?

-No, gracias. Estaré en mi habitación. Cuando lleguen, llámame, firmaré y me iré.

-¡Oh, mon Dieu! Pero ¿cómo vas a estar en París sin siquiera haber pisado sus rues? No, no eso no lo puedo permitir. Ahora mismo saldremos a ver París en todo su esplendor.

Al final no pude negar. Cogimos dos caballos y en seguida estuvimos en la ciudad.

La verdad era que la ciudad era muy bella. Con ese brillo característico que tenía sus calles. Pasamos por varias herrerías y me sorprendí a mí mismo oyendo música en vez de golpes. Pasamos por varias "Boulangeries" y a pesar de que no tenía hambre, el olor a pan recién hecho me invitó a comprar una baguette y compartirlo con Francia mientras desoía las historias de lo preciosa, maravillosa, fantástica y mágica que era su ciudad. Pasamos por varios parques y jamás había oído tantos niños riendo. Pasamos por la "Academia de ópera" y me presentó a varios cantantes famosos. A todos y cada uno de ellos les prometí ir a ver una obra antes de irme de París. Mi pueblo muriendo de hambre y yo yendo a la Ópera, pero era una buena manera de establecer relaciones sociales con las altas esferas.

Estábamos volviendo al Palacio de Versalles, para presentarle mis respetos al Rey Luis XVIII, cuando me fijé que había un palacio en la mitad de París. En medio de ninguna parte. Era de forma cuadricular, de construcción renacentista y de bonitos ornamentos de piedra marrón. Parecía que en su interior había bastante actividad en su interior.

-¿Este no era el palacio donde se estaba el rey hacía unos pocos años? –Pregunté, interrumpiendo la retahíla de Francia-san sobre la _Enciclopedia _de Diderot y D'Alembert.

-Oui, c'est vrai. El Palacio del Louvre se cerró cuando se construyó el Palacio de Versalles. Lo están reformando para convertirlo en un Museo del Arte.

Ah, es verdad. Recordaba el Palacio en todo su esplendor, cuando las fiestas de la alta sociedad francesa aún se daban en su interior y se servía champán, vino y los mejores quesos de toda Francia.

También había sido el primer viaje de América a Europa y la primera fiesta que había tenido, hacía unos sesenta o setenta años…

Pero no, no podía recordar. Se me había prometido a mí mismo no recordar a América de ninguna de las maneras. Aquella era la última vez que mis pensamientos se dirigían a él.

Cuando volvimos a El Palacio de Versalles, América y España estaban llegando en un carruaje muy adornado rojo y dorado llevado por cuatro caballos negros de pura raza española. Pasamos detrás de ellos mientras hacían la vuelta preliminar, es decir, rodeaban todo el jardín para llegar a la entrada del impresionante Palacio de Versalles donde los recibieron cuatro mayordomos y el rey Luis XVIII. Intenté parecer impasible al ver al traidor de España-san con su elegante traje blanco y negro recubierto por una capa roja muy brillante con el blasón de su casa que rozó el suelo cuando se inclinó para besar los dedos del rey de Francia. Pero con América no pude permanecer tranquilo. Lo vi salir del carruaje con su traje completamente blanco que, con su cara angelical, parecía venido de los cielos. Mi corazón empezó a latir a marchas muy forzadas cuando le sonrió al rey y se inclinó para besar su mano. Era el caballero perfecto.

-¡Señor! –Dijo el mayordomo de España-san al salir del carruaje. –Se deja su abrigo, señor América.

Mi corazón se paralizó al ver que el abrigo que se había dejado América-san era justamente el que le había regalado yo hacía unos años, era violeta con los bordes dorados y recuerdo perfectamente que América no se lo quería poner cuando se lo regalé…

Al cogerlo de la mano del mayordomo, se giró y me miró directamente. Se sorprendió, ya que no había notado hasta ese momento mi presencia, pero al verme me brindó una de esas sonrisas perfectas que me hacían estremecer.

Aparté la vista, intentando parecer molesto por el descaro. ¡A quién podía ocurrírsele ir a una reunión para Independizarse de tu enemigo, llevando consigo un regalo del mismo! No tenía sentido, y era de muy mala educación que fuera haciendo gala de su regalo ante las narices del perdedor… que ese era yo.

Tras los absurdos formalismos (saludos a la familia real, a diversos amigos del rey y tras una cena que se me hizo muy larga) pasamos a firmar el Tratado de París de 1793 con el que asumí la derrota.

El rey pasó a leer los acuerdos, con una voz bastante ronca debido al alcohol que había ingerido durante la cena (yo también quería coger una buena borrachera, pero era mejor esperar a que hubiera pasado el mal trago.)

Resumiendo, se reconocía la independencia de las 13 Colonias, renuncié al valle de Ohio y Estados unidos tendría plenos derechos.

El artículo cuatro me sorprendió ya que las deudas contratadas se debían pagar por América y por mí, así que era todo un alivio. Además, mis prisioneros de guerra y los suyos deberían ser liberados y llevados a casa sanos y salvos, al menos tendría buenas noticias que llevar a casa. También tendría acceso al río Misisipi, con lo cual las cosas no estaban tan mal como parecían. Además, España y Francia tendrían su recompensa por haber ayudado en la victoria, pero a esos puntos no les presté mucha atención ¿a mí qué me importaba lo que se llevarían esos traidores? Ojalá se atragantasen con sus nuevos territorios.

Estaba dispuesto a firmar ese tratado, no había ninguna queja y tampoco iba a salir tan mal parado como creía, pero el rey habló de nuevo.

-Artículo once: Ni Inglaterra ni América podrán ponerse en contacto el uno con el otro durante los próximos cien años, para evitar nuevos malentendidos y que la Independencia de los Estados Unidos se ejerza con total libertad.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿No podría ir a América en cien años? ¿No podría ni siquiera verle? ¿No podría escribirle cartas ni hablar con él? Ya sabía yo que las relaciones entre él y yo no se arreglarían de un día para otro pero aquello era excesivo. Cien años. Cien malditos años.

-"¿Tanto odio me tienes, América?" –Pensé.

-Bueno, si ambas partes están de acuerdo, firmen el Tratado.

-Lo estoy. –Dijo América tan rápido como le fue posible. Cogió una pluma y firmó el documento.

-¿Señor Inglaterra, está usted de acuerdo?

A penas había oído la voz del rey, mi mente bullía de actividad. No podía dejar que eso pasase, aunque quizá era lo mejor que podía hacer. Quizá en ese momento podía ser muy doloroso, pero el dolor se apagaría como una vela consumiéndose. Lo sabía, así podría olvidarse de América, de sus ojos azules, de su risa, de su voz, de sus conversaciones, de su compañía…

Me levanté de la mesa.

-Mi rey. Lamento no poder darle una respuesta hoy, estoy muy cansado por el viaje y a penas puedo pensar. Pido permiso para retirarme.

-Oh… claro. La verdad es que estamos todos un poco can…

Pero yo ya no escuché nada más. Había salido del despacho y había cerrado tras un portazo.


	3. Seis Pilares

Este capítulo me había quedado bastante largo y al final he tenido que recortarlo un poquito, pero creo que se puede leer con facilidad. También me gustaría advertir que en este capítulo os vais a encontrar con dos personajes (uno del anime y otro de la novela fantástica) que muy posiblemente conoceréis bien. Gracias sobre todo a Solitudely por haber respondido a mi Mensaje Privado y haber leído mi fic (en serio, no creía que lo ibas a leer XD) y a todos vosotros que me estáis brindando vuestro apoyo (también creía que nadie lo iba a leer.)

También advertiros que os vais a encontrar un Inglaterra muy frágil y con instintos suicidas, algo muy impropio de Arthur, pero no os alarméis XD. Por cierto ¿os gustan mis Seis Pilares de una Nación? Espero impaciente vuestros reviews.

Muchos besos a todos! :)

**Disclaimer: **esta historia no me pertenece, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ella, simplemente la estoy haciendo por diversión.

_*Nota: este fanfic tratará tanto de la Guerra de la Independencia (1783) como diez años después, con lo cual el primero estará en letra normal y el segundo en letra cursiva para diferenciarlos._

oooooooo

_**Año 1793**_

_**Londres**_

_-¿De verdad que no quiere que le acompañe, señor? –Me preguntó Sebastian por décima vez. _

_-No hace falta, Sebastian. Sólo estaré un par de días en París, no tardaré mucho en volver. Recuerda lo que te he dicho, mi ausencia deberá ser llevada con mucha discreción. Ni el rey, ni los nobles ni nadie deberán enterarse de que no estoy. Ocúpate también del conde de Phantomhive, creo que está metiendo mucho las narices donde no le interesa._

_-Yes, my lord. –Me dijo él arrodillándose ante mí, a pesar de que yo le había dicho mil veces que no hiciera algo tan vergonzoso._

_Apenas había subido al barco, cuando un marinero muy alto y tostado por el sol, me dijo que el capitán había solicitado mi presencia. Cogió mi maleta sin esperar a que yo rechistara y, como un perro bien entrenado, me llevó hasta el puesto de mando._

_Me encontré al capitán en el puesto de mando. Estaba revisando unos mapas de navegación tras unas gafas redondas que escondían unos ojos muy oscuros. Cuando me miró, me di cuenta de mi error. Sus ojos en realidad eran de color esmeralda, brillantes, y rodeados de pequeñas arrugas, a primera vista parecía muy mayor pero en cuanto me sonrió con elegancia juvenil me di cuenta que no tendría más que treinta y cinco años. Se levantó de la silla (por supuesto, era un par de cabezas más alto que yo) y me estrechó de la mano._

_-Bienvenido a la "Dios salve al rey" señor Inglaterra. Es un gran honor conocerle por fin. Sin usted, no habría nación._

_-El gusto es mío, capitán._

_-Grumete, deja la maleta en el camarote del señor Inglaterra. Él irá más tarde. –Ordenó el capitán._

_-Sí, mi capitán. –Dijo el marinero antes de salir de la estancia con mucho sigilo._

_-¿Quiere una taza de té, Señor Inglaterra?_

_-No, muchas gracias. Capitán, creo que lleva sangre en la frente._

_-¡Oh, rayos, otra vez! –El capitán cogió un paño que tenía en la mesa de navegación y se lo colocó suavemente en la frente. –Discúlpeme, me he dado un buen golpe con el palo mayor y una astilla bien grande se me incrustó en la frente. No para de sangrar._

_-Vaya, le ha tenido que doler. -Tomé asiento mientras esperaba que el capitán dejara de tratarse la herida. -¿Qué necesita de mí, capitán?_

_-Nada, señor Inglaterra. Sólo quería darle la bienvenida a mi barco y decirle que mis marines están a su servicio para lo que necesite. –Me contestó, sonriéndome de nuevo. –Quería presentarle mis respetos únicamente._

_-Pues resulta que yo sí necesito que haga algo por mí._

_-Dígame lo que quiera, estoy a su servicio._

_-Mi partida a Francia no debe saberlo nadie, de hecho usted ni siquiera debería de saber que yo estaba aquí. Ha sido un error que estoy intentando remediar. Nadie en este barco ni fuera de él deberá saber que estoy yo aquí._

_-Por supuesto, señor Inglaterra. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo._

_No me fiaba ni un pelo. Había sufrido muchas traiciones a lo largo de mi vida, pero sabía qué debía de decir para que la gente hiciera lo que pedía._

_-Por supuesto, si guarda usted bien el secreto, además de utilizar su barco cada vez que necesite ir a Francia, se verá usted recompensado. El país entero sabrá su nombre._

_-¿Y cómo pretende conseguir eso, señor Inglaterra?_

_-Ya pensaré en algo. –En los ojos del capitán estaba el brillo de la codicia, podía verlo perfectamente. –No dude en mi palabra. Un inglés es un hombre de honor._

_-Me fiaré de usted, señor Inglaterra. Sé que es usted un hombre de honor. La historia lo ha certificado con creces._

_-"Bueno, menos en mi época de pirata…" –Recordé, pero no tenía intención de comentárselo al capitán. Lo último que me podía pasar era que desconfiara de mí. En vez de eso, dije:_

_-Usted diga su nombre y durante años los ingleses y todas las personas de este mundo lo reconocerán._

_El capitán sonrió de nuevo. Se quitó su sombrero de capitán dejándome ver su pelo negro y desaliñado y la herida que tenía en su frente. Extrañamente, tenía forma de rayo…_

_-Me llamo Potter, señor. Harry Potter._

_-No lo olvidaré._

_Un inglés es un hombre de honor…_

__**Año 1783**

** París**

No sabía qué hacer. Tenía unas ganas horribles de tirarme por un puente y desaparecer, quería ahogarme en una botella de alcohol, quería romper cada cuadro de cada estúpido rey que había en el Palacio, quería tirarme del pelo de desesperación y sobre todo, quería salir de allí.

-Es tarde, señor. –Me dijo uno de los cinco mayordomos para intentar que yo no saliera a los jardines. –No le aconsejo que esté solo.

-Apártate, no es como si me fuera a escapar.

Pero en cuanto me dejó vía libre, cogí uno de los preciosos caballos de España-san y cabalgué a través de la oscuridad con la esperanza de que el caballo se rompiera una pata y me lanzara despedido por los aires. Bueno, siempre había querido volar…

Llegué a la ciudad a una hora en que sólo había prostitutas, borrachos y gatos callejeros en el exterior, pero yo no los veía. Yo no veía nada de lo que había alrededor, simplemente una oscuridad inmensa que me inundaba en mi interior y hacía que mis lágrimas, que hacía mil años que no las sentía, recorrieran mis mejillas como gotas de agua recorren un cristal, haciendo que el dolor de mi pecho se intensificara mil veces. Dos mil. Millones de veces. Jamás había sentido tanto dolor en mi vida y había sido muy larga. Larga y solitaria.

-"Y así seguiré por siempre…" –Me prometí a mi mismo mientras el caballo español recorría las calles empedradas a velocidad vertiginosa.

No sé cómo había llegado hasta el Palacio del Louvre, pero en cuanto lo vi de lejos me di cuenta de que aquél había sido mi destino desde que había salido del Palacio de Versalles como un animal herido. Dejé el caballo que descansara en los patios del Louvre y que lo recorriera como quisiera. La puerta estaba cerrada con un candado enorme, pero en la base tenía un agujero en el que un niño cabría sin problemas, así que entré y la oscuridad me engulló. Recorrí los pasillos con inseguridad, tocando las rugosas paredes intentando ubicarme, tropecé varias veces con los instrumentos que los maestros de la construcción habían dejado en el suelo. El ambiente era muy húmedo a pesar de que estábamos a finales de verano y olía a madera cortada y a masilla, cosa bastante rara en el Louvre, antes olía siempre a pato a la naranja, vino y quesos.

Allí era. Sus manos le habían llevado por buen lugar. Había entrado a una estancia muy alargada en la zona este del Palacio, llena de ventanas todavía sin cambiar, los maestros todavía no habían tocado esa estancia. La luz de la luna llena se filtraba por ellas así que me hacía ver que aquella estancia, que normalmente estaba llena de cuadros, tapices y comida por doquier; estaba completamente vacía.

Me acerqué a una de esas ventanas, la que estaba más al fondo.

Casi podía escuchar de nuevo la música, las conversaciones entre aristócratas, las risas, los halagos, los cumplidos, los suspiros de aburrimiento. Casi podía ver la sala completamente iluminada por las velas, la comida esparcida por las mesas de pino, los vestidos de las damas, los sombreros de los caballeros, los ojos de peligrosos de Francia persiguiéndome a todas partes… y a él.

América, en ese tiempo, ya había superado la etapa de la adolescencia y se había convertido en un joven bastante apuesto, algo más alto que yo y muy risueño. Miraba el patio con aburrimiento y observaba cómo los carruajes iban y venían dejando más y más nobles a la fiesta que había dado el rey.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –Pregunté, poniéndome a su lado. -¿No te diviertes? Es tu primera fiesta, deberías de hablar con la gente. El rey quiere conocerte.

-Ya me conoce, lo que pasa es que está tan borracho que no se acuerda. –Me respondió él secamente. –Falta algo.

-¿Cómo?

-En el patio, falta algo. Es muy feo con sólo lleno de piedras. Debería de haber algo que lo adornara.

-¿Cómo qué? –Pregunté apoyándome en el alféizar.

-¡Una pirámide! –Me contestó alegremente. Yo suspiré, América siempre había estado obsesionado con las pirámides, le parecían la construcción más bonita del mundo. –De cristal. –Completó con una sonrisa.

-Deja de decir tonterías ¿cómo va a haber una pirámide de cristal en medio del patio? ¿Tú sabes lo grande que es eso?

-No hace falta que sea tan grande como las de Egipto, con un par de metros de alto sería suficiente. ¡Y con un ojo encima! Para que todo el pueblo sepa que lo están vigilando por si hacen algo malo.

Una piedra se despegó del alféizar en donde estaba apoyado, haciéndome dar un respingo y caer a su lado con la piedra en la mano.

-¿Estás bien, Iggy? –Me preguntó él, mirándome directamente a los ojos. –Será mejor que pongamos esto en su sitio. No le digamos nada a nadie, será nuestro secreto. –Y puso sus manos encima de las mías para poner el pedrusco en su sitio.

Fue entonces cuando lo supe. Me había enamorado de mi hermanito, de aquel niño con ojos azules, sonrisa sincera, abrazo cálido. Amaba sus locuras, sus pensamientos fantásticos, sus inventos extraños, su forma de hablar, su forma de estar callado, su forma de andar, de saludar, de despedirse. Todo en él era perfecto.

En eso estaba pensando cuando cogí la piedra de nuevo. Seguía suelta pero seguía pesando tanto como entonces. Para mi vergüenza eterna, la abracé, como esperando sentir el calor de América a través de ella.

-Así que ahí estabas. –Dijo él al entrar en la estancia.

Del susto se me cayó la piedra al suelo, y con suerte no me dio en un pie, pero estaba aterrado igual. ¿Qué hacía América allí? Debería de estar con el rey, riéndole sus bromas y contándole anécdotas como sólo él sabía hacer.

La verdad es que América presentaba un aspecto bastante lamentable. Se había despeinado mucho el pelo rubio, su camisa blanca se había rajado por completo haciéndome ver su torso desnudo y llevaba una bota suelta.

-Son cosas que pasan cuando intento pasar por el hueco minúsculo de la puerta. –Me explicó él. Ah, por eso tenía un aspecto tan horrible, porque había intentado entrar por el mismo hueco del que había entrado yo.

Iba a preguntarle cómo me había encontrado, pero al abrir la boca, me salieron otras palabras.

-Lárgate. No tengo nada que hablar contigo. –Le espeté, intentado devolver la piedra a su sitio con la mayor dignidad que pude reunir.

-¿Por qué has venido aquí, Iggy? –Me preguntó él.

-¡A ti qué te importa! Mañana firmaré tu Independencia, así que no tengo nada ver contigo.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, mañana. Así que todavía puedo estar preocupado por ti, Iggy.

-¡No me llames así! Jamás vuelvas a llamarme así, traidor. –Le grité señalándole con el dedo acusador. No quería verle, no en esos instantes. Quería estar solo, como estaría a lo largo de toda mi vida a partir del día siguiente.

América retrocedió como si le hubiese dado un puñetazo (y la verdad, ganas no me faltaban) pero se recuperó rápidamente y en menos de un suspiro, se puso a mi lado y me cogió la mano.

-¿Crees que yo deseaba esto, Iggy?

-¡Suéltame! –Le dije asustado por su presencia. Pero él, en vez de soltarme, me apretó más fuerte.

-¿Crees que yo deseaba enfadarme contigo, Iggy, que me odiaras, que me despreciaras? ¿Crees que yo deseaba la guerra, ver morir a miles de americanos y matar a miles de ingleses?

-No quiero escucharte. No te estoy escuchando. –Susurré, pero no era verdad. Cada una de esas palabras era con un dardo en mi alma que me destrozaba en mil pedazos, ni siquiera le estaba mirando a los ojos, mi cara roja de vergüenza y rabia miraba al suelo.

-Yo sólo actué como una Nación, como debería de ser una Nación, como tú quisiste que fuera.

-¿Qué?

-"Una Nación vive por y para su pueblo. Una Nación tiene un deber con su pueblo. Una Nación cumple siempre las exigencias de su pueblo. Una Nación sirve al pueblo, tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo. Una Nación luchará por su pueblo hasta el final de sus días. La Nación y el pueblo serán siempre UNO."

-Los Seis Pilares de una Nación. –Aquellas palabras se las había enseñado yo. Se las había hecho repetir cien veces en cinco idiomas distintos y las había escrito hasta que le dolió la mano. No podía creer que me las estuviese repitiendo en esos momentos.

-Los Seis Pilares, sí. –América me apretó contra el cristal. La luz de la luna brillaba en su cara haciéndole parecer un ángel etéreo. –Mi pueblo… deseaba independizarse de ti. Yo… yo intenté calmarles, pero tus impuestos no paraban de subir y subir. Cuando sucedió lo del té en Boston*, yo me di cuenta que todo se me había escapado de las manos.

-Entonces ¿tú en realidad no querías Independizarte de mí? –Pregunté con voz temblorosa.

-¿Bromeas? Jamás me habría independizado de ti. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Entonces ¿por qué hiciste escribir el artículo once? –Pregunté, haciendo caso omiso a esas últimas palabras tan vergonzosas.

América dudó, apenas un segundo, antes de volver a hablar.

-Porque me había enamorado de ti. Y creía que, en cien años, a lo mejor olvidaba lo maravilloso que eras.

*Se refiere al **Motín del Té de Boston**, donde los americanos, como protesta a los excesivos impuestos que les pedían los americanos, tiraron al mar un cargamento entero de té procedente de Inglaterra.


	4. Deber

Ahhhh! Lo que me ha costado la escena de "amor" entre Arthur y Alfred (a partir de ahora, los personajes se van a llamar por su nombre ya que me parecía muy raro que Inglaterra dijera ahh, Amé…rica, más, más!) Me daba tanta vergüenza que a veces tenía que escribir sin mirar a la pantalla y eso que la he acortado muchísimo porque no podía soportarlo XDD Hay bastante **Lemon** pero es cortito y se puede leer rápido. Me falta sólo un capítulo por colgar, lo haré dentro de una hora, más o menos porque es el más corto de todos.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a M-chan, porque es la mejor persona del mundo, la más linda, preciosa y "uke" que ha pisado esta tierra y porque quiero que seamos amigas para siempre ^^

Muchos besos a todos! :)

**Disclaimer: **esta historia no me pertenece, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ella, simplemente la estoy haciendo por diversión.

_*Nota: este fanfic tratará tanto de la Guerra de la Independencia (1783) como diez años después, con lo cual el primero estará en letra normal y el segundo en letra cursiva para diferenciarlos._

oooooooo

_**1793**_

_**Calais**_

_Desembarqué cinco o seis días después debido a las tormentas que habían azotado el barco en la travesía. No me mareé mucho, yo era el Rey de los Mares, no podía permitirme ponerme enfermo en travesía. Era curioso, no me mareaba en el mar pero beber una copa de bourbon hacía que mi cabeza diera mil vueltas._

_Rápidamente, me quité mis elegantes ropas y me puse la camisa manchada de Oliver, los pantalones rajados y sucios y la gorra de color verde oscuro. Me miré en el espejo de mi estancia, parecía un niño harapiento que venía de trabajar, justo lo que necesitaba parecer. Por desgracia, para ocultar mi preciosa maleta de ojos indeseados (¿qué podía hacer un niño con una maleta de piel hecha a mano?) debía… con todo el dolor de mi corazón… ultrajarla. Con un cuchillo le hice algunos cortes aquí y allá y le eché el agua mineral que me había ofrecido el capitán como acto de buena voluntad._

_-"Bueno, no parecía una maleta de campesino, pero serviría." –Pensé mientras la cogía para desembarcar._

_Parecía raro, pero lo que acaba de hacer era lo más fácil. Debía estar en París, a más de ciento ochenta millas de distancia, en menos de tres días. Cosa harta de imposible si iba a pie._

_Debía buscar un caballo._

_Pero no tenía escudos a mano, únicamente llevaba encima libras. Debía buscar alguna familia inglesa o algún marinero de buen corazón que me cambiara las monedas que necesitaba, o encontrar a un hombre excesivamente amable que me ceda el caballo por nada a cambio. Je, qué ingenuo._

_La verdad es que había tenido mucha suerte, encontré una familia de inmigrantes ingleses que aceptó mis monedas con buen grado a cambio de un caballo, bueno bastante viejo, pero serviría para llegar a París._

_-No es una compra, es un préstamo. –Les advertí. –Aquí tenéis lo que cuesta el caballo pero os lo devolveré cuando vuelva a Inglaterra. Vosotros decidiréis si devolverme el dinero o qué cantidad es la que me tendréis que devolver._

_Parecían buenas personas y no porque fueran ingleses, eran un padre con sus tres hijas pequeñas y su hijo mayor, y por sus bocas únicamente salían palabras de agradecimiento. Además, me cambiaron unas cuantas libras por escudos franceses así que estaba salvado hasta el momento._

_Compré también en el mercado comida suficiente para el viaje, agua y algunas mantas. Con tanto peso, el caballo que se llamaba Maïs debido a que su pelaje era exactamente igual al dorado del Maíz de Francia, iría bastante más lento, pero no podía arriesgarme a ir de pueblo en pueblo buscando tabernas._

_Fueron los tres peores días de mi vida. Hizo muchísimo frío por el día y por la noche hacía muchísimo más, y además, tanto el segundo como el tercer día llovió a raudales. Me intentaron atracar dos veces, la primera dos borrachos que iban andando por la calzada y a penas se sostenían en pie (pasé de largo) y la segunda, mientras almorzaba a la mañana del segundo día. Persiguieron a Maïs con palos e intentaron asustarle, creo que no había gritado cosas peores en mi vida, los pequeños niños franceses quedaron totalmente traumatizados ante mis palabras (aunque no sé si fue por mi horrible acento en francés.) Se largaron de inmediato, pero en cuanto volví a mi árbol a seguir comiendo, vi que me habían robado la comida._

_Peor no me pudo ir el viaje, la verdad es que no._

_Menos mal que, cuando más me acercaba a la ciudad, la lluvia iba cesando y me hacía entrever pequeños rayos de sol entre las nubes, proporcionándome un espectáculo bellísimo, además, debido a la lluvia, todo olía a tierra mojada y a hojas recién caídas. Todo ello casi mejoró mi humor. Pero simplemente, no podía permanecer tranquilo._

_-"¿Habrá cambiado? ¿Habrá pensado en mí todo este tiempo? ¿Habrá cambiado de parecer respecto a lo que me dijo? ¿Me seguirá amando?" –Y, por encima de todos esos pensamientos.- "¿Estará allí, esperándome?"_

_Llegaba con un par de días de retraso, así que no podía evitar pensarlo. Quizá se había marchado a su casa con una decepción y el corazón roto…_

_Bueno, muy pronto lo descubriría._

**Año 1793**

**París**

-"Porque me había enamorado de ti. Y creía que, en cien años, a lo mejor olvidaba lo maravilloso que eras." –Esas palabras no paraban de repetirse en mi cabeza.

No podía ser. Él me amaba. Era un momento tan maravilloso, tan irreal, tan feliz que me daban unas ganas tremendas de abrazarle y allí mismo, besarle hasta que el Sol vuelva a surcar los cielos.

Mi corazón de repente había saltado de felicidad estaba latiendo a marcha forzada en mi interior, pero me armé de valor para decirle.

-Bésame. –Le pedí en voz baja.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó él, escandalizado.

-Que me beses, idiota.

Al verlo ahí parado, temblando de miedo como yo, hice un acopio de mi voluntad y apoyé mis labios contra los suyos. Tras un momento de vacilación, él cogió mi cabeza suavemente e inició el beso. Fue muy suave al principio, recorriendo con su lengua mis labios y mordiendo mi labio inferior de manera pausada. Abrí un poco los labios, por lo que él pudo introducir su lengua en la mía y recorrerla con total libertad, a mí se me escapó un gemido. Era tan excitante, tan inmensamente excitante notar que su lengua dentro de mi boca que me agarré a su cuello y profundicé el beso para evitar que se acabara.

-Arthur… -Susurró él en un momento que paró para respirar.

Yo no podía parar. Necesitaba más de él, mucho más, quería todo de Alfred y que me tocara donde quisiera, que hiciera conmigo lo que le diera la gana, porque a mí, con estar con él, me bastaba.

Me apreté más a él le rodeé con una pierna y seguí besándole salvajemente, como queriendo agotar el último aliento de Alfred con él. Alfred me agarró la pierna y me sujetó fuertemente para que no me cayera, la apretaba contra su cuerpo haciéndome enloquecer.

-Alfred… más, más Alfred. –Supliqué. No podía aguantar esa tortura. Había mucha ropa por medio y yo lo que quería era sentir la piel de Alfred, tocarla y besarla como si me fuera la vida en ello.

Él, por toda respuesta, me cogió en el aire y, sin dejar de besarme en ningún momento, me sentó en la ventana. Yo le abracé con mis piernas sintiendo su duro miembro contra el mío. Me quitó el chaleco.

-Estúpidos botones. –Gruñó él mientras luchaba contra ellos para que se abrieran. Al final, desesperado, me la quitó como si fuera una camiseta y siguió besándome al mismo tiempo que acariciaba mi piel, dejando un rastro de calor por cada sitio que tocaba.

Desesperado, me encontré con sus botones y los fui quitando uno a uno, dejándome ver su torso desnudo por completo. Le abracé, colocando mis manos en su nuca, intentando recuperar un poco de la cordura que había perdido, pero era imposible si él seguía tocándome de aquella manera.

-Alfred, Alfred yo te amo. –Le susurré. Él paró durante un segundo. –Te amo demasiado, Alfred.

Él se separó de mí, con una cara de inmensa felicidad. Me besó tiernamente en la frente y murmuró.

-No hables, Arthur.

Tenía razón. No había necesidad de hablar cuando yo le estaba demostrando lo mucho que le amaba con mis caricias y mis besos. Así que él siguió besándome, pero con mucho más cariño y ternura, así él me demostraba lo mucho que me amaba a mí.

Alfred me separó las piernas de su cintura y me cogió en volandas. Se arrodilló y me dejó suavemente en el suelo, sin dejar de besarme en ningún momento. Yo no sentía el frío y duro suelo, sólo podía pensar en él.

Empezó a bajar siguiendo la curva de mi cuello, hasta llegar a mis pezones. Los lamió y los mordió hasta que yo supliqué que parara, era imposible seguir aguantando esa dulce tortura. Con manos maestras, me quitó los pantalones y sacó mi miembro de su apretada prisión.

-No… no Alfred.

-Iggy, te deseo demasiado. –Respondió él, intentando recuperar la respiración.

-A… Alfred, ah. –No podía hablar, la racionalidad había sucumbido ante el deseo y ya no podía resistirme durante mucho más tiempo. Sabía que era un error, un tremendo error, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Le acaricié su pelo rubio y él me cogió una mano para besarla.

Después, metió dos dedos en su boca y empezó a chiparlos lentamente, haciéndome sentir mil veces más excitado de lo que ya estaba.

-Espera… Ah, Alfred espera.

-Ya he esperado demasiado. –Gruñó él e introdujo un dedo en mi interior.

Ya me había perdido a mí mismo, había olvidado quién era, dónde estaba y por qué estaba ahí. No tenía ningún pensamiento racional en mi cabeza, quería que él me tomara ahí mismo y que ambos fuéramos uno.

Más tarde, después de prepararme concienzudamente, mucho más de lo necesario, Alfred sacó su enorme miembro y sin más dilación lo introdujo en mi interior. Grité de dolor y sentí que mis lágrimas se agrupaban en mis ojos, pero luego sentí un enorme placer que me recorrió el cuerpo entero como un rayo, haciéndome temblar con fuerza y agárrame a su espalda como su fuera mi única salvación. Cada embestida fue un suplicio exquisito que me hacía perder la cabeza y el sentido del espacio y el tiempo, y más aún cuando él empezó a mover mi pene al mismo tiempo de cada acometida, así que era doblemente delicioso.

Yo había no sabía hablar, no podía respirar, mi corazón iba a estallar en mi pecho, pero a mí no me importaba si él estaba ahí para mí. El placer llegó a su extremo cuando sentí que Alfred se venía en mi interior, de manera que yo también lo hice a penas momentos después.

-No… no dejes de… amarme nunca. –Dijo Alfred al caer encima de mí totalmente agotado.

-"No, nunca lo haré." –Pensé mientras le acariciaba el pelo y besaba su mejilla.

Ya sabía lo que debía hacer.

oooooooo

América se durmió enseguida abrazado a mí y con una sonrisa en su cara. Me había limpiado mi semen con su propia lengua antes de caer pesadamente a mi lado y empezar a repetir una y otra vez "te amo" en todos los idiomas que conocía "i love you, je t'aime, daisuki, ich liebe dich, eu te amo…" hasta caer dormido, con su cara cerca de la mía. Era demasiado reconfortante, seguramente en seguida me dormiría yo también, así que me separé de él y me levanté. Cogí mi chaleco y se lo puse encima, no le haría mucho pero al menos pasaría menos frío.

Cuando intenté andar un paso, maldije a América. Estaba tan dolorido que apenas podía moverme, me dolía todo el cuerpo y lo peor era que seguía sintiendo cómo él me abrazaba, me acariciaba y besaba todo mi cuerpo. Era como si hubiera dejado una huella tan profunda en mi cuerpo que éste no quería que se desvaneciera. Eso fue lo más doloroso de todo, el vestirme y el separarme de él para no volverle a ver nunca más.

-"Adiós, América…" –Pensé al cerrar de nuevo la puerta.

Cabalgué hacia el Palacio tan deprisa como pude, a pesar del dolor que sentía tanto en mi cuerpo como en mi corazón, no paré. Sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Qué era lo que debía de hacer. Pero eso no significaba que fuera menos doloroso para mí. La luna mi miraba desde lo alto, con una luz acusadora que me bañaba mientras cabalgaba hacia mi destino, sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer y se veía que no lo aprobaba, por eso se escondió tras una nube grisácea, para no mirar.

-"Porque me había enamorado de ti. Y creía que, en cien años, a lo mejor olvidaba lo maravilloso que eras." –Basta, basta de recordar. –"Iggy, te deseo tanto…" –Para, por favor, no repitas más sus palabras. Pero su mente no lo escuchaba, recordaba cada palabra que se habían dicho, cada caricia, cada beso y quería rememorarlo una vez más. –"No… no dejes de amarme nunca."

-"Jamás." –Me prometí el llegar a mi destino.

Dejé el caballo negro en las cuadras. Estaba tan agotado que se durmió en cuanto lo dejé en la suya. Caminé lo más rápido que pude hasta el Palacio y llamé insistentemente. Quizá, si tenía un poco de suerte, llegaba a tiempo.

-¿Señor? –Preguntó uno de los mayordomos de Francia.

-Déjame pasar. ¿Sigue el rey despierto?

-Sí, pero no le recomiendo…

-Es suficiente. –Si estaba consciente, era lo único que me bastaba.

Fui a su despacho y no me sorprendí al verlo rodeado de dos botellas de vino vacías y una tirada en el suelo.

-¡Inglaterra! –Me saludó Francia al verme entrar. -¡Ven a tomar vino con nosotros!

-Vengo a firmar la Independencia de América. Dame una pluma.

Y, así, el día tres de septiembre de 1783, América fue libre.

oooooooo

Sebastian había desaparecido. Ninguno de los criados sabía dónde se encontraba, pero no me sorprendió, Sebastian desaparecía siempre por la noche, pero al amanecer volvía siempre con su esmoquin negro impecable, dispuesto a asumir todas mis órdenes. Lo que pasa es que en ese momento era un fastidio. Debíamos salir inmediatamente con destino a Londres, antes de…

-Antes de que América despierte y se dé cuenta de lo que he hecho. –Me dije, al firmar mi nota de disculpa para la compañía de la "Academia de la Ópera" de París. Se veía que seguramente no iría podría ver _El rapto del Serrallo_ y la verdad es que tenía ganas de ver la obra recién estrenada del loco de Mozart. Otra vez sería.

Casi podía ver a América despertándose al día siguiente en el Louvre, completamente solo. Al principio se preguntaría qué había ocurrido y cuando no me viera, se sentiría confuso. Cogería el caballo que le había llevado hasta allí y saldría al trote de París cuando la ciudad estuviera despertándose. Llegaría al Palacio de Versalles cuando el rey se estuviera tratando la resaca y Francia lo recibiría con la noticia de que yo había firmado su Independencia.

-"Para entonces, ya me habré ido…" –Pensé con el corazón en un puño. –"Y él no podrá hacer nada."

Tenía mucho que hacer. El maldito de Sebastian había deshecho todas mis maletas y las había colocado en los armarios del dormitorio y por más que doblaba y colocaba la ropa, ahí era imposible que cupiera toda. Era matemáticamente imposible.

Estaba peleándome con tres chalecos púrpuras cuando América irrumpió mi habitación sin avisar hecho una furia. Mi plan se había ido al traste.

-¿HAS FIRMADO?

-Tuve que hacerlo. –Me defendí.

-Después… ¡después de lo que nos hemos dicho, de lo que hemos hecho esta noche has firmado! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer tal cosa? ¿Es que no ha significado nada para ti? ¿Ni siquiera cuando te confesé mis sentimientos, ni cuando te di mi primer beso? –Dicho esto, cerró la puerta, aunque ya no hacía falta, la mitad del Palacio se habría enterado de lo que habíamos hecho-. ¿Tan orgulloso eres, no soportas haber perdido la guerra y por eso te has desquitado conmigo, como si fuera una puta cualquiera?

-¡No es eso! –Le grité. ¿Cómo ha podido pensar eso?

-¿Entonces qué, Arthur, qué?

Me senté en la cama de dosel, con la cara enterrada en mis manos e intentando tranquilizarme. Respiré profundamente varias veces para controlarme a mí mismo y hablé.

-América, hoy me has recordado una cosa que no debería haber olvidado nunca. Una Nación tiene un deber con su pueblo. Debo anteponer mis sentimientos por ti a mi pueblo, es lo que toda Nación haría…

-¿Por qué?

-Mi pueblo está completamente hundido después de la guerra. Si les entrego un enemigo común, volverá el optimismo en las calles y reharán sus vidas.

-No me puedes hacer esto. –Me suplicó él, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Nación y pueblo deberán ser uno. –Le recordé. –Yo debo odiarte para que mi pueblo se pueda levantar de nuevo y renazca de sus cenizas, como ha hecho siempre…

-¡No lo permitiré! –América cayó ante mis pies y me abrazó fuertemente-. No puedo perderte, Arthur, no me pidas eso. No puedo hacerlo.

-Serán sólo cien años. –Sabía que con eso no le tranquilizaría, pero algo tenía que decir-. Yo le diré a mi pueblo que el artículo once había sido idea mía y tú le dirás al tuyo que había sido tuya, así harán bromas de nosotros durante años. –Mi voz se quebró por la angustia. Era tan difícil decir adiós.

-Nos reuniremos en secreto. –Ahí estaba el niño que había conocido, con las locuras que tanto amaba-. Cuando los ánimos se hayan calmado, te escribiré y te esperaré.

-No, Al… América. –No quería pronunciar su nombre. Sería aún más doloroso.

-Sí, lo harás. No aceptaré un no por respuesta. –América acarició mi mejilla con cariño-. Te mandaré una carta anónima pero tú reconocerás mi letra. Harás un viaje hasta el lugar elegido y yo te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos. No me importará si truene o nieve, yo esperaré hasta que llegues y me digas que me amas y me beses de nuevo.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta, rompiendo por completo el hechizo que nos había envuelto a los dos. Había sido una idea tan tentadora…

América me besó de nuevo en los labios antes de separarse de mí y coger el pomo de la puerta.

-Te esperaré… -Susurró antes de salir de la estancia.

-¿Señor? –Me preguntó Sebastian al entrar-. ¿Se encuentra bien? No tiene buena cara, le prepararé un té caliente, y le dejaré descansar.

-Ni hablar, Sebastian. –Le dije levantándome de un salto-. Haz las maletas de inmediato, nos vamos a Londres.

-Como mi señor me diga.

Y me fui, a despedirme del resacoso del rey, y de los traidores de Francia y España.

Volvía a casa.


	5. Epílogo

Y, por fin traigo el final (Dios sabe lo que me ha costado, 23 páginas de Word!) Muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, he leído mil veces vuestros reviews, dándome fuerzas para seguir adelante, y dándome sugerencias para mejorar. Sois de lo mejor que hay!

Muchos besos a todos! :)

**Disclaimer: **esta historia no me pertenece, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ella, simplemente la estoy haciendo por diversión.

oooooooo

_**Epílogo**_

_Llegué a París a mediodía. Las lavanderas habían vuelto de su primera jornada y llevaban las sábanas limpias a su señor. Los niños pequeños jugaban en las calles a ser reyes y caballeros, una madre le chillaba a su hijo en francés para que volviera a casa. Un herrero reía con su gemelo, pero al llegar un cliente, en seguida se puse serio y le enseñó sus mejores herraduras, en el mercado, los vendedores chillaban cada vez más fuerte, intentando oírse ante aquel ruido infernal._

_Pero nadie me miraba, parecía como si no estuviera en medio de ese gentío, parecía invisible. Era una sensación extraña, siempre que había ido a una ciudad, la gente se paraba a mirarme y a cuchichear sobre mi persona, pero al ir vestido como un pordiosero, nada. Las pocas miradas que se cruzaban con la mía, estaban llenas de desinterés o aburrimiento._

_Llegué al Louvre cuando lo estaban abriendo al público. Parecía que al fin lo habían restaurado y convertido en un museo. Seguramente obras de arte de distintos artistas colgarían sus paredes de piedra y diversos mapas históricos, jarrones de distintas disnastías de China, abalorios y joyas de la corona francesa, estatuas griegas… Me pregunté si la famosa "Virgen de las rocas" de Leonardo DaVinci adornaría sus paredes. Algún día Inglaterra tendrá un cuadro igual de bonito.*_

_Maïs de repente se detuvo con un relincho y un par de coces dadas en el aire. Un muchacho la estaba sujetando con fuerza._

_-Qu'est ont fait? C'est mon cheval! –Grité asustado hasta que vi su rostro. El muchacho llevaba los pantalones verdes descoloridos y una camisa azul muy arrugada. Había crecido bastante y tenía los ojos azules ocultos tras unas pequeñas gafas de cristal y una sonrisa perfecta. Como siempre la había tenido._

_-Menudo recibimiento, Inglaterra. –Me saludó América, invitándome a bajar._

_-Idiota, ¿quieres que nos descubran? Baja la voz y deja ya al pobre caballo, lo estás poniendo muy nervioso._

_América se rió y se apartó de un salto._

_-Has tardado, Inglaterra._

_-Si la carta no me hubiera llegado a penas tres semanas antes del día de reunión, a lo mejor habría podido llegar antes._

_-¡Por cierto! ¿Viste el símbolo? Estoy pensando imprimirlo en mi moneda. –Me comentó, dejándome espacio para que descabalgara._

_-Sólo a ti se te podría ocurrir semejante estupidez. –Comenté saltando del caballo._

_-Te he echado de menos… -Me dijo él quitándome la gorra y acariciándome el pelo con ternura._

_Me aclaré la garganta._

_-Parece ser que han abierto ya el Louvre._

_-Sí, lo abrieron el tres de Noviembre, por eso quería que estuvieras aquí ese día ¿quieres que entremos? Puedo comprar las entradas._

_-No. –Siempre hay tiempo para ir a museos, pero ahora lo único que me apetecía era…-. Quiero estar contigo._

_Porque yo tenía un deber con mi pueblo._

_Pero también tenía un deber con mi corazón._

*En 1880, un comerciante francés le vendió a la National Gallery de Londres una de las dos versiones que hizo Leonardo DaVinci de la "Virgen de las rocas" así que, podría decirse, que se cumplió el deseo de Inglaterra.

_oooooooo_

_**Próximamente**_

En el año 1493, el ejército de Carlos VIII de Francia, firmaba con España la vuelta de los territorios de Córcega y Cerdeña, a cambio de que Fernando el Católico le ayudara a conquistar el sur de Italia. Esta nueva situación, no le gustó al papa Alejando VI, así que pidió ayuda a los Reyes Católicos que con mucho gusto, se libraron de los franceses y ocuparon Nápoles que volvió a ser incluida en la Corona de Aragón… o eso nos hicieron creer.

¿Queréis saber lo que ocurrió en realidad con el sur de Italia? Descúbrelo en el nuevo fanfic "El cambio." (España x Lovino/ Alemania x Italia)


End file.
